Generally speaking, image deblurring refers to operations associated with recovering a sharp latent image with significant details from a degraded or blurry image. A variety of factors can contribute to blurring or degradation of images captured by an image capturing devices (e.g., camera). One significant factor that contributes to image blurring relates to the movement objects (e.g., humans, animals, vehicles, and/or other objects) relative to a sensor in the image capturing device when an image is being captured (e.g., when the shutter of the image capturing device is open). Blurring can be caused by either, or both of, the movement of the objects and the movement of the image capturing device.
When a scene is captured in an image, the scene can include both a foreground portion (e.g., which may include humans and/or objects located closer to the image capturing device) and a background portion (e.g., which may include human, objects, and/or scenery located further away from the image capturing device). Notably, the foreground portions and background portions of the scene often experience different types of motion blur and image degradation.